Princess Centipede
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A series of kidnapping occurred involving elementary school children within Sasanaki City, and while initially uninterested, Hime and her faction decided to get involved after learning that Sherwood gets dragged in the case, leading them to a harrowing discovery...


**Princess Centipede**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga  
 _ **The Human Centipede**_ is owned by Tom Six

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Princess Resurrection fanfic, in which an idea popped in to my head as I decided to do a straight horror-action fic, laced with suspense as the inspiration came from a Dutch film that I discovered on the internet.

While it would remain quite faithful to the source material, I took the liberty to tone down some of the graphic elements since I felt it would work as a T-rated fic, as Hime and her gang will get embroiled in this latest caper and this would put them to the test.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

At a forest located at Hiraizumi, which is a town located in Nishiiwai District, Iwate, Japan. It was the home of the Hiraizumi Fujiwara's for about 100 years in the late Heian era and most of the following Kamakura period. The scene zooms towards a mansion-like house and from the outside you can hear a young girl's scream as furniture are heard crashing. Then the scene shifts quite far where a young elementary schoolgirl burst out of the house, crying while running for her life as she is escaping from someone.

The scene zooms in moments later at it shows that the young schoolgirl, who is a primary student from mainland Tokyo, is running away from someone and you can see fear in her eyes as she desperately seeks escape from her pursuer while trying to seek help to save her, and it is then showed that she mentally spoke that she must get help from police to save her fellow classmates, who are also held prisoners, and she knows that she is the only one who can save them. She then came to a stop as she saw that the path she is about to take is a downhill course yet she decided to risk it as it leads towards a national road, and this is her only chance to get help.

" _There's no other choice…I've got to get there and seek help…my classmates' lives are at stake and only I could save them…!_ "

As she slid down, it took her almost three minutes to reach the ground and there a passing car arrives and she stood in front to make the vehicle stop, and when it did, the driver's window slightly lowered and asked her why she did this.

"What are you doing, child? You could get killed with that stunt you're pulling…"

"Mister…I need your help! Take me to the nearest police station! There's this crazy doctor kidnapping me and my classmates! The doctor even killed our teacher and he's holding many other children hostage! Please, you got to believe me! I'm being chased and I'll be the next victim! Take me to the nearest police station or all will be too late!"

"Very well…hop in…theirs is one nearby from here…"

"Thank you very much!"

"No problem…"

As the schoolgirl, aged 10, quickly boarded the car, and as the scene slowly faded into black, a scream coming from the girl is heard, but due to the heavy downpour, and with no one else around, the girl is again captured.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHH!"

-x-

A week later, the scene shifts at Sasanaki City, where the entire area is drenched in heavy rain, due to the southwest monsoon, as Japan is at the peak of the rainy season and with the climate change, the volume of rainfall increased dramatically.

The scene shifts at a mountain hill, where Sherwood's mansion is located, and inside, you can see Sherwood's three panda warriors are playing with a beach ball as they did not go outside due to the heavy rainfall, and they remained inside the mansion for several days since the rainfall began, and it looked like the rain won't be stopped anytime soon.

Sherwood is sighing as she felt bored being stuck inside the mansion due to the torrential rains, and she wished that the rainy season would end as she wanted to go outside and take a stroll, feeling like she is a prisoner inside her own abode.

There Francesca came and offered her a warm cup of tea which the youngest princess thanked her gynoid for, and asks what are the chances of the rain to stop making its downpour, which Francesca said that based on the weather output, there is a slight chance that the rain would stop in the next day or so, which Sherwood is not quite relieved, as the news she heard mean that she is stuck here for the entire day.

"So…what's the weather forecast…?"

"Fuga."

"Huh? More rains for the whole week?"

"Fuga."

"No way!"

"Fuga."

"That means that I'll be stuck here for the whole week…!"

"Fuga."

Francesca advised Sherwood to bear with the weather as it is not a good idea to rush out during the heavy downpour as this may mean a perfect opportunity for assassins to take advantage, such as the case of Hime, who was downed by a cold after getting drenched by the rain and was nearly ambushed by the pharaoh, which Hiro and Riza barely managed to hold them off before Sherwood arrived as reinforcement till Hime recovered.

The youngest princess sighed as she decided not to say anything since she knows that she could not do anything at this point in time and she would have to wait for the rain to stop entirely, so that she can go out and binge on taking a stroll.

-x-

At Hime's mansion, the scene showed that Hiro is staring at the window, looking a bit bored as the torrential rains are pouring non-stop, as Sasanaki City is under heavy monsoon rain for several days, which, fortunately, the roads weren't flooded, but it would be inadvisable to venture out the road at this time, due to the threat if landslides.

Hiro had to put up with it as classes were suspended for the past three days, and while staring at the window, the scene showed that Riza had just got out of the bathroom after taking a shower, and there Reiri began teasing her, saying that it'd be more easier if Riza took a bath under the rain, which Riza said there is no way she would do that, but the vampire said dogs usually drench themselves as a way to take a bath.

This pissed Riza off and tells her to knock it off, saying that she would not do something stupid such as drenching in the rain unnecessarily and catch a cold, which Reiri replied that the rain is good enough to get rid of the fleas on her hair so that the fleas won't spread inside the mansion and land on someone else's hair.

Riza was not too pleased and started to verbally lash back at the vampire.

"Are you provoking me?"

"Um…no."

"Then why are you pissing me off?"

"How can I?"

"Huh?"

"I'm wearing panties, so how can I piss on you…?"

"What was that?"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

Reiri's rebuttal further pissed Riza off, and there she and Reiri got into a loud bickering which would soon threaten to spiral out of control.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Their antics caught the unwanted attention of the mistress of this mansion, which is Hime, and Hime herself is also bored at being stuck inside the mansion due to the rain, and yet her quiet time was interrupted by the antics of her subordinates, which she ordered them to keep their noise down a bit, but was ignored as Riza and Reiri began to pull each other's hair while hurling insults at one another in a louder tone.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hime became pissed off again, and there she approached the two girls, where she smacked them on their heads, causing them to stop their bickering, but she wasn't done yet as she pulled the two girls by their ear, applying a strong pressure which caused them pain and they shrieked aloud and begged for mercy, which fell on deaf ears.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"OKAY, OKAY, HIME! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY EAR!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Hime just stared at Riza and Reiri as the princess increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Hime!"

"We mean it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Please!"

Hearing their pleading, the princess released her hold, but as she is about to relax, Riza and Reiri began pointing fingers on who is to blame, where the two warriors bicker again, which their voices got a bit louder than before, and their antics echoed the living room.

Hime became pissed off again, as she was being ignored, and there she approached the two girls, where she smacked them on their heads, causing them to stop their bickering, but she wasn't done yet as she pulled the two girls by their ear, applying a strong pressure which caused them pain and they shrieked aloud and begged for mercy, which fell on deaf ears.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"OKAY, OKAY, HIME! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY EAR!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Hime just stared at Riza and Reiri as the princess increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Hime!"

"We mean it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Please!"

Hiro, worried, urged Hime to let them off for now, which the princess sighed as she reluctantly released her hold, and both Riza and Reiri clutched their ears as they were throbbing in pain, and they slowly went silent as they do not want the princess to punish them again.

By then Sawawa arrived and offered Hime a cup of tea, which she nodded and as she took a sip from her cup, Hiro turned on the radio, where a news bulletin is being aired, where it reported that another set of elementary children went missing and the footage showed that concerned parents are increasingly got angry as their children are kidnapped for several weeks now, implying that it happened for almost two months, and the police from neighboring areas near Sasanaki are struggling to keep order.

Sawawa became concerned that she has been hearing the news about schoolchildren suddenly disappearing and no trace of them have ever been found, and Hiro asked her if this was really happening, which Sawawa said it is, as children being abducted ranged from four years old and recently kids about 10 years old.

Moreover, Sawawa said the abduction cases started way back a month ago, much to Hiro's surprise.

"A…a month ago…?"

"Yes."

"Ten schoolchildren…abducted in one month…?"

"That's right. In a span of four weeks, many kids mysteriously disappeared."

"No way…"

"That's why I'm worried that it might happen here at Sasanaki."

"…"

"…"

Although not interested, Hime secretly listened to the conversation as she wondered if this is the work of a creature from the Monster Realm that preyed on the innocent, as she encountered certain types, such as the time she, Hiro and Riza encountered a creature at a drive-in motel and an army of zombies at a town within Sasanaki City.

By then the rain drenched harder as the downpour became stronger, and Hime glanced at the window, sensing that the heavy rain may be a premonition that danger is about to head towards her, and the first person that came in mind is Sherwood, where she called her by telephone and talked to her, and the female siblings assured to one another that they will be careful during the heavy rain.

"Be careful, Sherwood."

"I know."

"Surely you heard the news. About elementary students as young as 10 years old were abducted…"

"Yes, I heard."

"There's a possibility that you could…"

"Don't worry. They won't get me."

"Do not be too complacent, Sherwood"

"I know, one-sama…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, though the opening part is just a preview but would foreshadow what is about to take place in the later chapters

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Things went well and peaceful, until a reported abduction case strike Sasanaki, and Sherwood would soon be embroiled, and that would lead to Hime getting worried

See you on October…

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
